forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mhair
| refs35 = }} Mhair was a Tethyrian human fighter who worked as a boatman at the Temple of Mystra in Wheloon, Cormyr, in the Year of Lightning Storms, 1374 DR. History By Eleint of 1374 DR, Mhair was working at the temple, having a key role in transporting kidnapped petitioners and followers of Mystra out of the city. Eventually, on Eleint 6, an adventuring party recruited by Tunaster Dranik to investigate the temple discovered the truth, that it was a front for the church of Shar. Mhair's canon fate is unknown, but the module states that, if the fight goes against him, he will try to dive into the river under the temple and swim away. Activities Acting under the orders of Lady Naedaenya Arthas, Mhair’s role at the temple was to smuggle the abducted, mentally dominated petitioners out of the temple and out of the city. Once a month, during the night, he loaded the captives onto a special catamaran and rowed them out through a river-cave beneath the temple, through a concealed entrance, and out into the Wyvernflow river. When the coast was clear, he pilot the catamaran across the river and deposited them on the opposite riverbank. There, he gave them a map and told them to journey to the Lost Refuge in the Vast Swamp, and there meet with Starweaver Bestra Mornscroll, whom they were to obey. He also told them to act normally otherwise. He also sometimes took the opportunity to rob the mind-controlled victims, against orders. He drew his maps based on a map of southeastern Cormyr, one happened to depict the little-known locations of the Lost Refuge and the Orvaskyte Keep in the Vast Swamp. Mhair was able to add some new locations, though he only guessed at the location of the Monastery of the Ebon Dome, with the Sharrans neglecting to correct him. He spent much of his spare time working on his kayak. Description Mhair had blue eyes and blond hair. Personality Mhair has a sharp tongue, quick to insult folk he talked to. Although he knew he served false priests, he didn't know who they really worshiped, nor did he seem to care. Abilities Mhair was a tough and very capable fighter, and a master of the longspear. He was also an expert swimmer. Possessions In battle, Mhair wielded a magical +1 longspear and an ordinary club, and wore +1 leather armor. He owned three potions of cure moderate wounds. He also stole from the petitioners who passed through his hands, acquiring a +1 dagger, three arrows of orc slaying, and a lens of detection, as well as treasures like a gold bracelet, a gold and silver wire circlet, fine clothes, and a bag of coins. These he kept hidden in a secret, locked compartment in his desk. He operated the special catamaran the temple employed. This double-hulled vessel, worth 500 gp, was steered by long punting pole at the rear. It held up to nine people, including the pilot. He also owned a kayak for personal use, a sleek wooden one-person craft with double-sided paddle, worth 75 gp and perfect for use on the Wyvernflow. Appendix Notes References Category:Fighters Category:Tethyrians Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Cartographers Category:Boatmen Category:Inhabitants of the Temple of Mystra Category:Inhabitants of Wheloon Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants